


Casual

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Yamato and Mitsuki share a quiet night together while the rain falls.





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikharlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/gifts).



Rain patters gently against the window, it's quiet save for Mitsuki and Yamato's steady breathing. Mitsuki's nestled in the crook of Yamato's neck while the other currently has a hand around his boyfriends waist, and the other threading through his hair. 

"Hey, Mitsu..." 

Mitsuki hums in acknowledgment, giving Yamato the affirmation he needs to keep going.

"You know I love you right? You're amazing, really, and I'm so lucky to know you let alone date you." Yamato said slowly, finishing it off with a soft kiss on the top of his boyfriends head.

Yamato felt his neck grow wet, so he looked down to see Mitsuki trying his best to hide the tears that were silently pricking at his eyes. Gently gripping his face with his hands, Yamato brushed the tears aside and kissed them off Mitsuki's face.

"Yamato-san... You can't just say stuff like that without warning." Mitsuki said with a shaky breath.

The aforementioned man chuckled, "But it's true Mitsu, I'll just have to tell you everyday until you get used to it huh?"

Pink flooded Mitsuki's cheeks, so he leaned up to kiss Yamato instead.

"I love you too, Yamato-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This was just a little drabble I wrote up for one of my close friends to cheer her up :"D
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
